Forever is just the beinning of the ending
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This story will start with a Forever. Bella first met Edward and started to like him a lot. She goes to see her mum, then all the drama starts up. Please give this story a read.


"Bella, we've been standing here for a minute now." Jessica said standing by her bedroom door as Bella got up of her bed. She went to look for her dad, but he was outside standing by his car waiting on her coming down the stairs.

"Dad, I am going to see my mum in a few days time." She told him just before getting into the car and he droved her to her new school and, but then she saw Edward. Edward didn't know her. Because he went to class. He could smile her scent across from the door from where she was standing, the teacher.

"Alice, I could smell her scent in the classroom, I can't imagine why." He explained to Alice. Alice could tell from the way he was looking at her.

"Edward, I had a vision of you and her spending time together. I've heard that Bella was going to see her mum in a few days time." Alice told him and then she walked of to class to sit in the front row.

"Hi, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan?" He told and questioned her.

"Yes, I am Bella Swan." She told him and, then in the next few days he was gone. He had to go because he couldn't show himself in the sunlight. It was 3 days he had been gone.

"Do you like the weather?" He asked her and she nodded no. She didn't really know why he was asking her about the weather.

"No, I do not like the weather rain is just as slippery and wet." She explained to him and, then it was lunchtime. Edward went to sit with his family. Bella was looking over to his table.

"Whenever the sun comes out, the Cullen's just disappear." Jessica told her. Bella didn't know why he was gone. It was like he was another no show. The next day had come. Edward had showen up and he started to talk to her again. She saw his eyes, the last time they were brown, but now they were golden eyes. When the lesson had finished. Edward walked up to her.

"Bella, maybe we shouldn't be friends." Edward said walking of to the bus to go home to his house.

"Dad, this boy named Edward is kind of mean." She said closing the front door behind her. She walked up to her bedroom and her mum phoned her up, then they both started to talk to each other on the phone.

* * *

"How's Phil, mum?" Bella asked her calmly on the phone, but her mum had been travelling around the world with him. Phil had been quite busy with a lot of things lately.

"He's fine, Bella." Her mum said calmly to her in a reply way.

"Oh, I wish I was there with you's both." She told her and she had been missing her mum for almost a year now. Bella's dad was out fishing and, then one of her friends showed up outside her house.

"Me and you both do." Her said and Bella couldn't believe what she was about to ask next, then it came out her mouth.

"I know. Have you met any one, yet?" Her mum asked questioning her on the phone. Bella couldn't find the answer to that, because she had been in love with Edward. Later that night Edward had showen up outside her window. He was up in a tree and peeked in the window to see Bella faster asleep. The next morning was time for school. Edward kept staring at Bella.

"Hey, Bella. How you liking the rain?" One of her friends said as they went to sit down at the table.

"Jason, Bella doesn't like the rain." Mike told him and went to sit down at the table next to him.

"Edward, stop staring at me." Bella said with an angry voice, but he couldn't even read her mind.

"Fine, then I stare at the board." Edward said to her and he stared at the blank board, which was so boring for him. Bella let out a sigh and ran of to the toilets to pee. Alice had been talking with Rosalie in the toilet, but they both had heard sobbing coming from one of the toilets, but they both decided to leave it.

Edward had come out of the classroom when the lesson had finished. Bella came out and put her books away in her locker, then put a book in her bag to take it home and reed it when she gets home to her dad. Carlisle had dropped by to talk with Charlie, but Bella decided not to join them both. Edward was standing outside their house waiting on Carlisle to come out of the house.

* * *

Edward had been thinking about Isabella all day long. He stared up at her window watching her, then the next was Saturday 27th of April. It had been an important day for Bella. She went to watch basketball with Matt. Her dad went to pick her up and took her back home. Billy was waiting to see Charlie's daughter and went for a walk outside into the forest.

"Billy, Bella's my sweet young girl." He told him and went by the pond to fish.

"I know she is and any one would be lucky to date her." Billy said and went to join Bella at their house. Everybody had went home later that night just then Bella had gotten a call from Jacob and she answered him on the phone.

"Hi, Jacob." She said greeting him on the phone and he smiled as she said that to him.

"Hi, Bella." He said greeting her back on the phone. She was going to tell him about Edward.

"Edward was staring at me in the lesson today." She told him, but what was he supposed to do about it? That question still remains in her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Edward all afternoon and even when she had gotten home she couldn't stop.

"Bella, tomorrow you are going to see your mum." He told her and her mum phoned her dad just to let him know about it. Bella was waiting to see her mother in Florida. Her mother was singing sweet nightingale. She always wanted to sing that song, even since she was a child, when she had gotten married to Bella's dad. Edward appeared out side her window, but waiting for her to open it up.

"I know, dad, but Edward keeps showing for some reason, of course he wouldn't explain himself to me." She explained to him and went up to her bedroom. She had been wanting Edward to go with her, but she couldn't find the nerve to ask him to go along with her.


End file.
